


Stone

by Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindness, Children, Dos Dicks, Happy Ending, M/M, Medusa's son, Myth AU, Sad Ending, two Dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:18:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9864644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins/pseuds/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins
Summary: Many myths of Greece are well known, but this one has been hidden for years, even after the statue was recovered at the bottom of the sea. Very few know of his myth, but the story is still relevant today. Medusa’s son, a snake creature took in a blind fortune teller, Medusa’s son took care of him, and the teller would tell him the most wonderful things. People would ask for their futures from him, soldiers, farmers, even emperors, futures traded for goods. Soon the two fell in love, not caring who or what the other was. That was until one day a general asked for his future, enraged by the answer he attacked the oracle, the serpent creature in a blind rage attacked and killed the general and held his dying lover. His lover regains his vision and slowly turned to stone, the other saddened cried for hours, seeing his own self in the reflection of his tears and turned into stone as well.





	

It was cold, the moon was full up ahead, a giant white dot in the ocean of dark blue, white fluffy clouds drifted over the ocean. The star breaking through the waves like a hidden treasure. The cliffs were quiet, besides the sea crashing onto the rock ever heart beat, a seagull landed and picked at a dead fish. Small tufts of long grass waved in the wind, the wind went wherever it pleased, even into the cave.

A cave no one dared to enter.

Yet two clumsy feet followed the whisper of the trickster wind, toes smacking onto the ground, the sharp rocks, running over the grass. But they halted at the mouth of the cave, the wind wrapping and twisting.

He stood there, a long stick in his hand, licking his lips, fear crawling up his back. Any minute now it would start raining, sometimes he had to escape. Carefully he pointed the stick in front of him, finding a small sharp boulder in his way. Maneuvering around it.

Sometimes he thought the Gods enjoyed his pain, watching him scuttle on the face of the earth like a rat without eyes. Feeling the bandage over his face, hissing as he descended into the unknown.

* * *

 

He was awoken, that meant one of two things, a foolish animal was looking for shelter, or some stupid human was planning to kill him. Either way, he was up, stretching, uncoiling himself, yawning, feeling his long teeth with his thin tongue. He used to the dark, the only thing he knew. Trapped in this dreadful cave, just like his mother.

Slipping in between one of the many frozen statues, the cold touch waking him up even more. Keeping low to the ground, hoping it was an animal, finally something to eat. He paused seeing something strange.

A human, a white bandage over his eyes, if he was a hunter it was either a foolish move or a brave one. But he then notice that the human was small, fragile, he had white hair and almost equally white skin. He wasn’t in any armor, and no weapon, no sword, no shield, nothing. He flicked his tongue out grinning if he was careful he could devour the human and be done with it.

Slowly he inched around the human, his eyes not moving from the tender flesh, finally, he was behind him. Springing forward, grabbing the human’s small wrists in his hand and pinning him face first into the cave floor. “Fool.” He snapped, his long tail wrapping around the human’s legs.

He squeaked, trying to thrash out of his grip. “Please, I seek shelter!” He begged.

“You were wise to enter this cave covering your eyes, what do you want?” He flicked his tongue out, licking the side of the human’s face.

“Shelter, nothing more. Please!” He sounded like a mouse begging to not have its’ life taken.

“You choose this cave, my home, your choice your death!” He screamed out, uncoiling his legs, spinning him around ripping off the bandage. 

Moments passed. Two heartbeats were still heard.

He hissed, narrowing his eyes, leaning closer to the human’s eyes, seeing that they were empty, as dark as the night sky. But there were little twinkles, small dots, he’s seen them before. “What are you?”

“The Gods cursed me, I’m blind, but I can see the whole universe, see stars born and die, the future and the past. But never my own.” He blinked, closing his eyes. “You can kill me if you want. I have no home, and no place to go, so take my life.” Shifting his head to give an easier way to his neck.

He lowered himself, inhaling the human’s scent, licking a perfect line up the side of the soft throat. The human shivered, goose bumps rising on his skin. His mouth hung open, hovering right over a major vein. “Why were you crushed?” 

He swallowed hard, his Adam's apple bouncing. “I was born this way, my father disobeyed Zeus, so he cursed me, and my brother, but my brother didn’t live. My father threw me out of the house, seeing me as a burden. So I’ve wondered for years.”

He blinked, lifting himself off of the human. “I’m cursed too, you must never look at me, or you’ll turn to stone.” Helping the human up. “You may stay, but make a mistake and I will kill you.” He turned around, grabbing the human’s stick, letting his large tail run against the human’s leg. “You may ride me, this once to a more comfortable place of slumber.”

“Gemini.”

He stopped. “A cruel name, Serpent.”

* * *

 

Gemini was surprised by how stealthy the other moved, holding onto his back and wrapping his legs around him. The only indication that there was anyone under him was the faint breathing and the occasional flicker of his tongue.

Moments later he was laying down, on a soft bed of hay and animal skins, the coils freeing themselves from his legs, then rolling up into a tower. But his torso laid right next to Gemini, resting on his side.

It took awhile for Gemini to finally relax, slipping into a soft dream, hearing the faint sound of the other.

* * *

 

The days passed by quicker, much quicker was he carried the other on his back, sliding around his cave, chatting softly. Gathering fresh grass for their bed, hunting food. He didn’t mind holding Gemini, surprised by how light the other was.

But the more they talked the more he learned. Gemini’s father refused to go to battle in Troy, thus his pregnant mother died while giving birth, losing his twin brother, and being cursed. His father never cared for him, having the servants raise him, that was until his father gotten into a drunken rage and threw him out. Gemini spent most of his life wandering, sleeping sometimes in houses, other times under the stars, and hopefully in caves when it rained.

He liked Gemini, loving the company, he didn’t mind it when the other started weaving thicker strands of grass to make baskets, or when he’d skin an animal that Serpent killed, it only worried him when Gemini would go outside. Often just sitting in the cave, not daring to venture into the sunlight.

Gemini sat, looking at the sea, thick dried grass in his hands, weaving it absent-mindedly, Serpent watched his hair wave in the wind, seeing the sun reflect off of it. “You can join me,” Gemini said turning to Serpent, his eyes open, the stars caught in them.

Serpent swallowed hard, sticking his hand out of the shade of the cave. “A group of so-”

“There are not soldiers, next week they’ll be taking this back mountain path, it’ll rain on them as they march. But they won’t take shelter.” Gemini patted the ground next to him. “Join me Serpent.”

He hissed, looking back and forth, seeing only a small flock of seagulls. “What ab-”

“They won’t notice you, however, you’ll catch one and kill it, we’ll cook it later tonight.” Gemini interrupted him again.

Serpent frowned, looking at his hands, seeing the green scales and the sharp claws, finally giving up and slinking over to Gemini, coiling himself up and looking out to the sea. “So you can predict everything?”

“I can see everything,” Gemini, turned back to the sea. “I know that when the soldiers come there will be a family of whales passing this way, you’ll see them first. And describe them to me.” His hand busy as the basket started to take shape.

“Oh...but you can’t see your own?”

Gemini nodded.

“Good then don’t look into mine anymore.”

Gemini turned towards him confused. “Why? I don’t see you, everything is from their eyes.”

Serpent sighed. “If you don’t know your’s then it’d be fair if you didn’t look into mine.” He watched as a seagull plucked a fish from the ocean.

“Very well.” He shrugged. “But I’ve already looked into it, everything.”

Serpent frowned. “Oh then what is there to know, I spend my whole life in this cramped cave and talk with a blind oracle. What Hades comes up and we have a feast-”

“You find true love.” Gemini cut in.

Serpent paused his mouth still open. “What?”

“You find true love,” Gemini repeated, weaving a little faster, his face oddly grew a shade of pink, it mostly gathered under his eyes and his nose.

Serpent blinked, leaning against a giant rock. “Huh…” His mouth went dry.

“Describe it to me.”

“Huh?” he looked back at the white haired human.

“The ocean, I know what you’re gonna say, I’ve heard it again and again, dreamt it. but...I wanna hear you say it, not in my mind. I just wanna listen to your voice, and shut my mind up for once.”

He frowned, looking out at the sea. “It’s, moving, constantly, it never stops, always changing. The waves battle one another, destroying each other at the same time, then being reborn, and repeating again and again. It stretches on and on, taking you to other places, new cities, new lands. Yet at the same time, it keeps you here, torments you, knowing that you’ll never see those lands, never meet new people. It cages you, and the same time, it can set you free.” He looked down,  running his hand through Gemini’s 'hair'. Half way through Serpent’s description he fell onto his coils, closing his eyes. “The birds gather on the rocks, the cliffs the beach, making their homes there, mating, raising their young. Spending their whole lives on that rock, trapped.”

Gemini stopped his weave. “We could go down there, no one will come, just wander along the beach.”

Snake frowned. “But what if you fall, it’s really step-”

“You won’t let me fall,” Gemini said it with such a confidence that it took Serpent a while to even thinking of a response, finding none as the other stood up, setting the half made basket in the cave.

* * *

 

Gemini latched himself on Serpent’s back, resting his head on the other’s shoulder, feeling the smaller snakeheads flick and tickle his face. Biting down a giggle as their tongues danced on his skin. His face heating up, as Serpent slide down the side of the cliff.

They stopped, Serpent let him go. “Alright, we’re on the beach.”

Gemini slipped off, digging his feet into the sand. “Thank you.”

Serpent slithered next to him, his tail drew a wavy line in the sand. “So, do you know how I die?” He reached out, grabbing Gemini’s arm, leading him.

Gemini licked around his mouth. “I’d rather not say.” He heard the seagulls swooping down, peaking at a dead fish.

“Why?” Serpent’s hand loosened around his forearm.

Gemini sighed. “Sometimes people don’t like being told how they die, and it’s like…” He bit his lip. “That fish over there, he didn’t know he was gonna be washed up onto the shore, just out of the blue. And it just makes you feel small.”

Serpent sighed. “You’re right.”

“That gull.”

Serpent paused looking at Gemini who was pointing at one bird who was pecking at the sand.

“That one you’re gonna kill, once the sun starts setting.” Gemini saw it so clearly Snake pouncing on the bird, snapping its’ neck and plucking the feathers.

* * *

 

He promised Serpent that he wouldn’t look into his future, but at times he couldn’t help himself, and he knew why. He laid on the floor of the cave, coughing, shivering, the fire warmed him a little. Snaked hovered over him non-stop, pausing once in awhile to turn the wood into the flames.

Gemini coughed, rolling into his side, feeling the weight of all the animal skins that they had on him. “You should go get more wood for the fire, it’ll die.”

Snake frowned, lowering his face to Gemini’s. “I’m not letting you out of my sight.” The nest of snakes around his head wrapped around and coiled protectively around Gemini’s face.

His voice was scratchy and rattled as he breathed. “I’ve seen, Serpent I’ll be fine, do gather sticks, hunt, there’s a big boar in the woods.” He gave a weak smile.

Serpent let out an uncharacteristic whine, the very tip of his tail twitching, flopping back and forth. “You promise me that when I come back you wouldn’t have moved from this spot and that you’ll still be breathing?”

Gemini could feel his hot breath on his face, the scales on his hands as he held Gemini’s, funny he didn’t know when Serpent took his hands into his. “Y-yes, I’ll be fine, now go, or that boar won’t be there.”

Serpent sat up, looked around, hesitating, finally giving in and slinking off.

Gemini lay there, looking but not seeing where the other had left, still hearing that whine. He licked his lips, feeling hot and yet cold at once, pushing away his sickness and peering into the future. Serpent’s that is.

Yes, he would find Gemini sleeping, and coil around him, not getting a second of rest as long as Gemini was ill. The next week Serpent would take them out onto the beach, describe a sunset. That’ll be when Gemini holds his hand too tight. Then the soldiers will wonder in, Gemini would tell Serpent to hide, the soldiers will find him, Gemini would tell them about the secret passage and to beware a blonde mistress. Than...than…

Gemini’s face heated up, rolling onto his stomach.

Seeing Serpents hands dance on his flesh, those millions of tongues lapping at him. Tossing his head back, screaming one name only. Clawing parallel lines on the scaley back.

Gemini pushed it away, feeling a tremble rise up his back. Not from his sickness, just the thought of Serpent deep inside of him.

* * *

 

Serpent enjoyed Gemini, waking up to him in his coils, hearing his soft snore, and falling asleep to his soft singing voice. Serpent admitted he was scared when Gemini got sick, and he was still recovering.

Serpent sat up, his eyes half closed looking at Gemini, brushing aside the white fluffy locks of hair. Seeing the scars on Gemini’s face, the red nose.  _ He’s still sick and healing...I’ll go ahead and hunt for him. _ Serpent slowly unwrapped himself from Gemini, wanting to use his own body heat to keep Gemini warm during the coldest nights. Draping the blanket made of animal furs over Gemini’s shoulders.

Slipping out of the cave, looking back at the cave, seeing the lump that was Gemini.  _ I won’t be long… _ He slithered away.

A chill ran up his tail as a gust of wind hit the cliffs, the long grass ruffled, birds high above cried out. He sighed, closing his eyes, opening every set of smaller eyes on his head of snakes, seeing through their eyes.

There was a nest, a mother seagull sitting in it.

Serpent hissed, once again looking back at the cave, seeing Gemini’s weak form. Quietly he slipped down the side of the cliff, his tail tracing a curved line in the sand. Slowing it a steady crawl in the sand, lowering himself inch by inch.

The bird squawked, a second later he snapped her neck, shoving the dead bird under his arm, Grabbing the nest in his other. Crawling back up the side of the cliff, grabbing sticks as he did.

He paused hissing and ducking behind a rock.

Voices echoed from the cave.

He left the food and wood behind, sneaking in the shadows as he crawled closer and closer to the mouth of the cave.

“I’m telling you to watch your backs, the mountain pass has many passages, and I suggest to not trust anyone as you go into this battle.” Gemini sounded strangely relaxed.

“Why should we trust some lowlife, blind, homeless man?” A gruff voice echoed out.

Serpent peered in, seeing three soldiers standing over Gemini, one had his sword drawn, Gemini looked fragile. Still, pale from his sickness and glassy eyed. Serpent felt the ground under his hands, wanting to slip in and kill all three men.

“Believe what you will, but I will tell you this, you’re gonna stumble as you leave this cave. Your best friend will get a cut on his upper arm, your general is gonna get sick, tell him to eat more fruits.” Gemini replayed relaxed.

The men looked at each other, shrugged and stomping out, and just as Gemini said the captain stumbled. Serpent watched as they walked off, turning back to Gemini.

“There gone, you can come in, don’t forget the bird and eggs,” Gemini called out.

Serpent slithered in, his arms full. “You knew?”

Gemini nodded, coughing and laying on his side, pulling the furs up.

Serpent licked his lips, starting a fire, once satisfied with the steady glow he crawled up next to Gemini. “Next time tell me if something like that is gonna happen.” Pulling Gemini onto his chest, he was still hot, breathing heavily into his chest.

* * *

 

He knew what would happen next, people would start to flock in, asking him of their futures. Sometimes Serpent was out, hunting, other times he was in the cave, hiding, watching, waiting to strike. He let Serpent know when someone was coming, giving him time to prepare. Sometimes people didn’t like what Gemini told them, that’s when Serpent struck, turning them into stone, smashing them with his tail. When Gemini knew that was gonna happen he asked Serpent to stay with him, and the scaly creature stayed with him, curling protectively around him.

He knew what would happen next.

Serpent was curled around him, his tail tightening slowly, Serpent hugged him from behind, resting his head on Gemini’s upper back. Gemini giggled as the smaller snakeheads started tickling his cheeks, their little tongues flicking into his ears. He knew how he would end, sighing, pushing away his ‘vision’, his hand finding Serpent's. “H-how long?” He breathed out.

A soft tender kiss pressed to his upper back made him heat up. “A while.” Serpent whispered into his ear, making a shiver run up his back. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Gemini swallowed, his lips parted slightly as a small moan pushed through them. “I...I saw this happening...a-and...I didn’t want to spoil the surprise.” Serpents hands messaged him, gradually getting lower and lower. “I-I wanted this to be a surprise.”

Serpent purred, his tongue slipping up and licking the bottom of his ear. “Is this why you kept that olive oil that old man gave us?”

Gemini nodded, pointing to the fire. “There, it’s over there, o-on a rock.” Serpent grinned, pulling his arm back.

“Tell me,” He took Gemini’s chin, causing him to face serpent. “How long?”

Gemini giggled, feeling Serpent’s breath on his face. “Honestly, when I was a child, I saw you, how you lived, your loneliness, and then how you’d hold me, how you protect me.” He kissed Serpent, knowing where his lips were. “How you hold me at night. I’ve always known, but...I’ve never felt it…” Gemini let himself moan as claws dug into his butt.

Serpent growled loving the sound. “Tell me what else is there that you can see?” He asked, his tail wrapping around the bottle, shaking it up slightly and pouring the liquid onto his hand. “I’ll be gentle.”

Gemini sat up, his arms wrapping around Serpent’s shoulders. “There’s so much...beautiful things…” Serpent slid down his toga, letting it fall, his body wrapping around Gemini. His fingers pressing onto Gemini’s lover back. “There’s there g-giant white c-cliffs, f-far, far away from here,” He hissed, fingers pushing into him, Serpent was careful to not even scrape him with his claws. “T-there’s a c-canyon, it stretches forever…” He fell onto Serpent, panting into his lover’s neck. “Humanity will change, metal beasts will carry t-them around, we’ll travel to the stars...b-but.” He moaned clenching, finally feeling pleasure. “N-none of that is the most stunning thing I’ve seen…”

Serpent slowly pulled his fingers out, Gemini trailed a hand down his chest, feeling the smooth surface change into slick scales. Serpent cupped his face bringing him into a tight kiss. “D-do it.” Gemini smiled, finding Serpents slit, jumping as not one but two members popped out. Serpent moaned as his finger gently touched him, being coated with a thick slime. “W-what is the most extraordinary thing you’ve seen?” He asked panting into Gemini’s ear.

Gemini laughed, toying with Serpent, pleased with the moans and begs, he scooted up stretching his legs open. Slowly impaling himself on one of the members. At first, he clenched, hissing at the pain, a moment later Serpent's hand grabbed his own member, rubbing him softly. Finally, he relaxed, his body accepting the induction, feeling Serpent’s other member next to his. Licking his lips as he lifted his hips, pushing the other slick member to the other. Serpent moaned, hugging Gemini. Gemini finally pushed the other into himself, impaled by two of them, hissing. “I-I’ve seen so much...star’s being born...empires falling...children growing up...but...the m-most priceless thing I’ve seen…” He bucked his hips, Serpent moaned his name, his tail wrapping around him pushing them closer and closer. “I-Is what I-I can’t see...you.” Gemini finally said, wrapping his legs around his lover’s waist, pulling him down into a kiss.

Serpent felt great, wonderful, being this close to someone, so close that they wrap around you. That you pull them down, nothing could slip between their bodies. Serpent hissed in his head, his head of snakes hissing, pecking microscopic kisses on Gemini. He laughed or tried to moaning as Serpent pushed into him again. His hips bucking to his lover. “G-Gemini.” Serpent whispered kissing him, his clawed fingers trailing down Gemini’s back. “I love you.” Gemini kissed him, his fingers weaving into Serpents snakes, petting them. “I love you so much.” Serpent thrust deeper into him, Gemini moaned, rocking his hips.

“Serpent…” He moaned out again, the pressure building. “I love you too.” He breathed out, it wouldn’t be long now. Serpent wrapped himself around Gemini, resting him on the nest of furs, thrusting deeper and deeper into him. He weakly moaned, begging for his lover to kiss him. Serpent did, kiss him every time he begged he was kissed. He cried out reaching his limit, his nails digging into Serpent’s back, his seed splattering onto them.

The display made Serpent pur, kissing Gemini again, the millions of snakes wrapping around Gemini. Serpent cried out, thrusting deep into Gemini, spilling into him, their breath mingled. Serpent hissed, kissing Gemini, pulling himself carefully out, coiling around him, letting the orical sleep, then soon joining him.

Serpent pulled him close, hugging Gemini, Gemini smiled, doing the same.

Serpent was his, and he was Serpent’s. 

* * *

 

For the past few days, Gemini had been close, really close, kissing him every chance he for. Snuggling up to Serpent the moment he got home. Making love every night. Serpent didn’t mind it, the extra touches, the kisses, curling around Gemini every night. He loved it, love Gemini, loved being with him.

Serpent smiled, a freshly skinned rabbit in a basket that Gemini weaved, slinking up the side of the cliff. He paused hearing voices, another group of soldiers, asking for Gemini’s vision. He tensed the tone one of them was using sacred Serpent. He crawled around, sneaking into the cave, keeping low to the ground.

There was Gemini, is perfect little Gemini, sitting on the bed, the pelts wrapped around him. His silvery white hair glittering next to the fire. Gemini was terrified, lowering himself to the nest. His shoulder was shaking his eyes wide. “Please, you got to understand.”

The soldier glared at him, towering over him. “The battle at Troy won’t fail!” He yelled.

Gemini flinched sinking lower into the nest. “You’ll be betrayed.”

“All of my soldiers will die for me, no one would dare take Tory’s side!” He pulled out his sword, there was two soldiers behind him, doing the exact same thing. “How dare you mock me you blinded man sleeper!” The general ran forward thrusting his blade into Gemini.

Serpent hears Gemini’s cry of pain as roared in fury, lunging forward, easily smashing one of the soldier's heads in on a rock, blood spurting up and splashing on his face. Snarling he turned around, knocking the other man onto his butt with his tail, flashing his teeth. The man screamed his body slowly turning to stone, Serpent smashed the statue of the man on the floor. Chunks of rock flying around. The general screamed turning to meet Serpent, frozen on horror. “That’s right! I’m the monster!” Serpent said launching himself at the man as he was turning to cold mineral, smashing on the cave floor. He sat there for a moment looking at the blood and bits of rock on his fingers.

Gemini’s quick breaths brought him back to life, Gemini, his Gemini was on their nest gasping for breath. Choking up blood, crying out broken sobs of Serpent’s name. Serpent crawled over to him, the scent of blood staining his nose. Blood spilled onto the nest, seeping into the pelts, the hay. Gemini’s pale skin grew to a white, blood pouring out of his side.

Weakly Gemini cupped Serpent’s face, tears rolling from his eyes. “Hi.” His voice was shaky.

Serpent wrapped his arms around Gemini, tears flooding from his eyes. “Gemini, why didn’t you tell me?”

He laughed, kissing Serpent. “This was impossible to stop, this is how I die.” A thin line of blood fell from his lips. “In your arms.”

“G-Gemini.” Serpent sobbed, nuzzling into Gemini’s soft neck. “Please, is there anything that I can do...to keep you?”

Gemini reached up, his fingers running through Serpent’s snakes, each snake trying to coil around them keep them in there. “Huh, I can see...Serpent...show me your face, I want to see the most beautiful thing the world has to offer.” Gemini choked out.

Serpent sobbed, nodding. “Anything for you, my love.” Slowly his tail coiled around Gemini, forming a comfortable makeshift bed for Gemini. Pulling away from Gemini, their eyes meeting for the first and last time.

Gemini smiled. “Serpent...my littler Serpent….my snake.” Serpent took his hand, the one that was in his hand, Gemini rubbed his thumb over Serpent’s cheek. His body was growing cold, and hardening, Serpent desperately tried to wrap himself around Gemini. Remembering every feature of his gem. The scars down his eyes, his soft snow hair, his pale cherry lips, his eyes, his real eyes, they were green, summer grass green. The green that Serpent would wake up to every day in spring, see it in the trees, in the leaves. It was new, fresh, and it was dying. He leaned down, kissing Gemini. “I want to tell you something...We’ll meet again, a different place a different time...and I’ll tell you there’s a happy ending.”

Serpent nodded, tears falling onto the stone, kissing Gemini for the last time, his snakes running over the smooth surface grabbing at nothing. Gemini was stone, and Serpent was still trying to curl around him, draw out another laugh, another breath, but all he got was a cold surface. He backed away Gemini’s lips were still parted, tears still fell, rolling down Gemini’s forehead, down his nose, and into his mouth. He looked back and forth, between the two eyes, the blank staring eyes. “Gemini…”

A howl of pain and sadness echoed in the cave, a horrid sound screamed out. He was shaking, fingers curling around Gemini. He opened his eyes, facing the cold truth, he won't ever smile again.

A pool of his own tears gathered on Gemini’s frozen eyelid, he leaned closer, seeing his own face, his own red eyes. The snakes that were his eyes, the scales on his face. “You were the only beautiful creature in my life.” He could feel it, crawling up his tail, up his back. He didn’t care, it was slowly numbing him. He kisses Gemini, wanting to freeze with him, the cold taking over.

The fire died.

Everything was still in the cave.

* * *

 

The museum was quiet, as always, except for the groups of young children, who were climbing up the marble stairs. Each of them carrying sack lunches, some chatting amongst themselves, others tagging behind.

He was ahead of the group, right after the teacher, Mrs.Hughes. They just finished their Greek and Roman lesson, learning about all the myths. Now the museum was full of many exhibits, Egyptian, Native American, Indian. But after years and years of hearing myths, he couldn’t wait. After all his parent’s wouldn’t stop talking about Greek myths, Roman legends. He was named after a consultation so his parents were all about strange facts.

The room was cold, like every room in the museum, it was dark but the lights that were meant to light up the certain places, like the statues, some plaques and a few diagrams. The class filled in, Gemini pushed past Mrs.Hughes, not wanting to hear the long lecture and go at his own pace, like he always did in class.

Creeping around the corner and entering the statue branch of the exhibit, the first thing the noticed was the smell, it smelt of a mix of rain and wet stone. He inhaled it, feeling relaxed by the scent. A shiver ran up his back, he hissed out a breath of air walking in. First stopping by a mighty miniature carving of Zeus. Reading the bronze plaque, running his fingers lightly over the golden letters. Readjusting his bright red glasses and pushing his white hair to the side.

He skipped around, reading what he could, hearing Mrs.Hughes’ droning voice echo through the rooms. A moment later he heard his classmates rush around going to where they wanted. He bit his tongue wanting quiet as he read, he didn’t hate his classmates, well some of them he didn’t, but he was picked on. Due to his white hair and pale skin, how red his glasses were or how much he read. He could be an A+ student but that wouldn’t stop the brutes.

As if on time he heard them, stopping his index finger on “Serpent” looking up at the statue, remembering his place as he stared at Medusa’s son who was tenderly holding some original. “Hi there Snowflake,” Gus said towering over Gemini.

Gemini sunk down, looking up. “Gus, Boris, Brad. Nice to see you all here.” He tried to hide his fear, thinking back to the bloody noses, the pulled hair, and even the broken arm. He never told his parents how he really got them, saying he tripped or got his hair stuck in a tree.

“What does little Snowflake thinks he’s smarter than us?” Brad said stomping forward, cornering Gemini. “Sneaking off?”

Gemini swallowed hard, feeling his back being pushed into the cold metal of the plaque. “I-I didn’t mean t-”

“Wow, isn’t it Larry Curly and Moe.” A voice cut through, Boris and Gus turned to the kid. He was thin, really thin, he had long black hair unbrushed, and his scar on his lip showed more than anything else. Gemini kept his mouth shut, he knew who this was ‘Snake’ he was giving the nickname for gathering snakes into his pockets and going into the school. It got so bad that Mrs.Hughes had to have him empty his pockets every recess. He didn’t talk much, barely a word a day, his hair was always a mess and there were rumors of him having split tongue.

Brad pushed away from Gemini. “So the slimy turd speaks?” He grinned, the other two boys following after him.

“And it looks like the morons of the class might know how to talk. So let’s see if you can spell.” Snake grinned turning to Gus. “Can you spell ‘blind follower’? B-L-I-N-D F-O-L-LO-W-E-R.” He then turned to Boris. “Can you spell ‘cigarette burn’? C-I-G-A-R-E-T-T-E B-U-R-N.” Both of them tensed up, rage over taking them. Finally Snake turned to Brad. “I’m not sure you can spell this but ‘manipulative sadistic piece of shit’?” At that point Snake turned and ran out the door the three brutes followed him, Bard spitting curses.

Gemini stood there blinking, winded by the whole act, he knew Snake would stare at him for awhile, even hours. But he didn’t think of Snake as a friend, they barely talked, once in a blue moon he’d sit down next to the long haired boy for lunch. He shook himself, looking around, making sure this was real life.

“Gemini.” Snake’s voice whispered to him, he glanced around, stopping as two bright reddish brown eyes met his. “Is it clear?”

Gemini check, nodding. Snake slowly crawled out of the hidden area of the wall, making his way over to Gemini. “What was that all about?”

Snake shrugged. “Looked like you were enjoying this field trip, and I know those guys pick on you, so I wanted you to enjoy yourself and not worry.” He was taller then Gemini, wrapping an arm around Gemini’s shoulders. “So what’s this?” He asked, point to the statue.

Gemini turned away, blinking a few times, he swore he saw Snake’s hair change into real snakes. “It’s about Medusa’s son.”

“Medusa had a son?” Snake asked, his eyes lighting up. “Oh, what did he do?”

Gemini smiled, rolling his eyes, for some reason, it was a little hard to breathe about Snake, not like asthma, more like he was inhaling far too fast. “He actually fell in love.” He pulled them both to the wording.

Snake stared at the statue. “Wait...with a guy?”

Gemini looked down, reading it, nodding. “Yeah, an oracle in fact.”

“So that’s him?” He pointed to the man the serpent creature was holding so softly.

“Yeah, here let me read this.”

“Read it to me, will ya?”

Gemini nodded. “Many myths of greece are well known, but this one has been hidden for years, even after the statue was recovered at the bottom of the sea. Very few know of his myth, but the story is still relevant today. Medusa’s son, a snake creature took in a blind fortune teller, Medusa’s son took care of him, and the teller would tell him the most wonderful things. People would ask for their futures from him, soldiers, farmers, even emperors, futures traded for goods. Soon the two fell in love, not caring who or what the other was. That was until one day a general asked for his future, enraged by the answer he attacked the oracle, the serpent creature in blind rage attacked and killed the general and held his dying lover. His lover ragines his vision and slowly turned to stone, the other saddened cried for hours, seeing his own self in the reflection of his tears and turned into stone as well.” Gemini frowned looking up at the statue. “It says this is the real statue.”

Snake stared at him.

“What?” Gemini blinked.

“I swear I’ve heard your voice before, like before I’ve met you...and for a moment there I thought your eyes had stars in them.”

Gemini laughed, elbowing him. “Ya knows, you kinda look like him.”

“Who?”

“Medusa’s son, the one with a snake tail.” Gemini pointed.

Snake frowned. “Then you look like the guy he’s holding!” He laughed.

Gemini snorted, the two laughing loudly in the room, making many heads turn.

Snake grabbed Gemini’s hand, Gemini didn’t notice letting the taller lead him around. They spent the whole day together.

**Author's Note:**

> This was really fun, I'm proud of how simple yet how much story there is. Sure simple plot but, it's not a lot of words.


End file.
